Lazo de sangre
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Tenía el corazón en la garganta, un miedo paralizante, los labios todavía tibios con el recuerdo de un beso fugaz y la frialdad suficiente para culpar a Ilías de todo." Ilías x Lugonis G. Yaoi ligerito.


**Título:** Lazo de sangre.

**Resumen:** _"Tenía el corazón en la garganta, un miedo paralizante, los labios todavía tibios con el recuerdo de un beso fugaz y la frialdad suficiente para culpar a Ilías de todo."_

**Clasificación:** G

**Advertencias:** La enorme probabilidad de transformarse en un multialgo con porno (pero por el momento nada, do not worry)

**Tipo:** General. Slice of life. ¿Romance, maybe?

**Pareja Principal:** Ilías x Lugonis

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Razón:** Ficker Day 2014!

**Dedicatoria:** Para Nekosa! Espero que te guste. No sé si será lo que esperabas pero fue muy divertido y torturador de imaginar porque crece y crece. No sé si venerarte u odiarte porque escribir esto me ha hecho shippearlos como cosa mala Probablemente, estos días se llene de viñetas continuación de este drabble porque era mucho material para un misero drabble y no hay porno. Y en mi cabeza si hay porno. Dios mío, cómo hay porno. Y no sólo hay porno, en medio de mi sufrimiento para cranear algo canon con muy poca info, se me cruzó un AU. I hate you and I love you. En fin, sé que te habría gustado muchisimo más ver a Ikki o a Hyoga en este regalo, pero Ilías me puede (sobretodo con barba y aquí todavía no hay barba y necesito darte algo con Ilías con barba u.ú) Soooooo, creo que es más regalo para mí que para ti pero espero de verdad que te guste y lo disfrutes

**Comentarios adicionales:** Canon teórico porque dios, cómo quiero más info para que sea canon de verdad u.u  
Esto está ambientado cuando Ilías y Lugonis aún eran aprendices. No encontré info respecto a cuando ganaron su armadura pero en mi mente andan entre los 16 y los 18 años

**Estado:** Completo.

**Nº de Palabras:** Las 500 palabras más sufridas.

**Última actualización:** 05/07/2014

* * *

**Lazo de sangre.**

Lugonis pensó que jamás volvería a sentir tanto miedo como la primera vez que la sangre de su maestro le quemó por dentro.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta, un miedo paralizante, los labios todavía tibios con el recuerdo de un beso fugaz y la frialdad suficiente para culpar a Ilías de todo.

— Has tenido ideas estúpidas antes pero no creí que pudieses superarte así — gruñó, con el cejo fruncido.

En el suelo, Ilías se retorcía en temblores espasmódicos. El corte en la palma de su mano había dejado de sangrar pero los bordes de la herida se habían ennegrecido de forma preocupante. Cuando los temblores se lo permitían, reía tratando de espantar el dolor que le recorría las extremidades.

— Dame un poco de tiempo — dijo entre tosidos — Seguro puedo mejorar.

Al oírlo, Lugonis se debatió intensamente entre patearlo para que se callara, quitarse la venda de la mano, volver a juntar sus heridas y que el veneno hiciese lo suyo o correr en busca de su maestro. Pese a que la risa de Ilías inducía ciertos deseos asesinos en él, optó por lo último.

— Iré por mi maestro. Él puede ponerte mejor.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, Lugonis! ¡Nos meteremos en problemas!

Lugonis hizo caso omiso de los gritos de Ilías. Si Ilías se moría allí, por su culpa…sí que habría grandes problemas.

***

— ¿Así que estás bien?

Pasó una semana antes de que Lugonis se sintiese capaz de enfrentar a Ilías. La reprimenda que había recibido de su maestro le había hecho sentir tal vergüenza por su conducta, que le tomó días juntar el valor necesario para disculparse con el aprendiz de Leo.

— Como nuevo.

Ilías le enseñó la palma para mostrarle que la herida sanaba perfectamente y no dejaría cicatriz. Hizo el intento de girar el rostro de Lugonis, empeñado en mirar en dirección contraria, pero se detuvo cuando notó el respingo del muchacho. Le había costado una enormidad lograr que se sintiese a gusto a su lado, y otro tanto le había costado convencerle de que era buena idea imitar el lazo de sangre que unía a Lugonis con su maestro, sin ocultar la verdadera razón de porqué se empeñaba tanto en lograrlo…y parecía que todo se había ido al garete por una pequeña debilidad de su parte.

— Lo intentaremos de nuevo el mes entrante.

Movido por una determinación que no escucharía razones, Lugonis se puso de pie de un salto.

— La única razón por la que estás vivo, Ilías, es porque mi sangre aún no es bastante fuerte — fijó los ojos en la frente ceñuda del muchacho rubio y su determinación se volvió aún más evidente cuando habló de nuevo— No lo volveremos a intentar el mes entrante. No lo volveremos a intentar nunca.

— Lugonis…

EL muchacho le dio la espalda sin pensárselo dos veces; pocas veces su determinación era mayor a la de Ilías y no correría el riesgo de sucumbir. Otra vez.

— Nos vemos luego.

_'Luego' _terminó siendo una medida de tiempo demasiado larga para Ilías.

_**~~FIN~~**_


End file.
